Metalworking fluids are employed in metalworking operations such as cutting, forming, stamping and rolling to provide cooling and lubrication to both the workpiece and the metalworking apparatus. The metalworking fluids also function to flush away oil and debris from the worksite and they provide corrosion protection to both the workpiece and the metalworking apparatus. Metalworking fluids were initially formulated from hydrocarbon oils and solvents. However, water-based metalworking fluids are coming to be widely used.
Water-based metalworking formulations typically comprise emulsified structures incorporating both water-soluble and water-insoluble materials in a stable, emulsified composition. Water-based metalworking fluids are more environmentally acceptable than are hydrocarbon oil-based fluids. Water-based fluids can be easily recycled, and waste handling and pollution control is minimized when such fluids are utilized. Problems do occur with water-based fluids, however, since such fluids may have lower lubricity than do oil-based fluids. Furthermore, various additive packages incorporated in water-based fluids are subject to depletion in the use of the fluids. Often, the depletion of the various components of the fluid does not proceed at the same rate, and it is frequently difficult to monitor the compositional state of the fluids.
As will be explained hereinbelow, the present invention provides for a class of water-based metalworking fluids which incorporate boron-based inorganic polymers. These boron-based polymers are very stable and hence are not prone to break down during use and storage of the compositions; hence, the compositions are stable and can be readily recycled and replenished. In addition, such materials can provide a high degree of lubricity to water-based compositions.